Things I don't Understand
by lola-barelli
Summary: Levou a mão que estava na lateral da minha cintura até a lateral do meu rosto. Acariciou-a lentamente." Jonascest, Joick. Slash, comédia dramática.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Things I don't understand

_Título:_ Things I don't understand  
_Autora:_ Marcella Mannarelli  
_Gênero:_ Slahs/incesto, Standalone, comédia fraca, romance, drama e um pouco de OOC.  
_Classificação:_ NC-17  
_Sinopse/Teaser:_ "Levou a mão que estava na lateral da minha cintura até a lateral do meu rosto. Acariciou-a lentamente. Encarava-me com preocupação. Olhávamos nos olhos, apesar de estar escuro. A palma de sua mão encostou inteiramente na minha bochecha e senti sua face se aproximar da minha."  
_Restrição/Observação:_ Bom, eu posto essa fic em outra comunidade, e já que algumas leitoras minhas pediram pra psotar aqui, estou postando. Essa fic é Jonascest ( Joick ), se você não gosta, não lê. Tem também cenas de sexo, masturbação e incesto, se acha nojento, não leia! Não gosta de fics melodramáticas com comédia forçada, não leia again! Bom, é isso. Divirtam-se :D'

**

* * *

****Capítulo Um**

-Meninos, eu e seu pai andamos pensando e resolvemos que vocês vão passar as férias de verão na Disney...

-Disney? – Gritamos, os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

-Caramba – Kevin corrigiu ao perceber que Frank já começava a o olhar assustado – Vamos para a Disney, Disney e os parques aquáticos, Disney e Mikey... – Riu abobalhadamente, deixando de qualquer jeito o garfo e a faca no prato.

-É... Finalmente vamos conhecer o melhor parque do mundo! – Comemorei, jogando, sem querer, o garfo para o lado, voando e pousando no chão desajeitadamente. O barulho metálico passou por nossos tímpanos, fazendo mamãe assustar e papai fazer uma careta e mudar a cor, levemente – Opa, desculpe...

-Nicholas, mais cuidado da próxima vez – Declarou minha mãe se levantando para pegar o garfo, pegou-o e olhou-nos – Já terminaram? Se sim, podem subir...

-Okay mamãe – Praticamente gritou Joe, atropelando sem jeito as palavras, se levantando, correndo, cambaleando em direção da mamãe, beijando sua bochecha, produzindo um estalo alto e fizemos o mesmo.

Subimos, correndo a escada, empurrando de leve um o outro, como se estivéssemos em uma competição. Joe chegou primeiro na porta do quarto, porém, num impulso, joguei meu corpo contra o dele, caindo e produzindo dores no braço e na barriga. Ri. Senti uma respiração morna na minha orelha, provocando uma sensação gostosa. Virei um pouco meu rosto risonho e me declarei com uma bochecha levemente bronzeada, por algum motivo desconhecido parei de rir, um peso gordo cai sobre minhas costas, fazendo-me gemer.

-Como assim eu fiquei de fora? – Comentou risonhamente Kevin. Gargalhamos.

-Sai fora seu gordo, 'tá me deixando sem ar...

-Gordo é quem fala, não sou eu que come feito um porco vinte e quatro horas por dia!

-Não fala assim que você me magoa – Fingi uma voz chorosa, enquanto me contorcia abaixo de seu peso e por cima de Joe, que estava levemente roxo. – Meu Deus, o Joe vai morre. O neném tá ficando roxo, tio!

-Eu não sou tão gordo assim – Justificou Kevin levando minha ultima frase como uma indireta

-Não Kevin, sério... O neném tá roxo. – Kevin rolou, saindo de cima de mim e minhas costas agradeceram-no com um estralo profundo pelo peso retirado de lá. Ajoelhei-me, prendendo a cintura de Joe com minhas coxas até o joelho. – 'Cê tá bem meu filho? – Mexi de leve na sua cabeça.

-'Tô sim, tirando o fato de que dois gordos estavam em cima de mim, ainda bem que o primeiro não era cego igual o segundo – Riu fracamente, recuperando o ar.

-Um dia eu ainda choro pelo o que vocês falam de mim.  
Levantei de cima de Joe, correndo, joguei-me nos braços de Kevin, envolvendo-o em seu pescoço, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem e os deixar cair em cima da minha cama.

-Não chora minha bicha! – Zombei – Porque quem chora envelhece mais cedo e tem rugas antes da hora!

-Depois eu que sou o bicha – Sussurrou

-Quer saber, os dois são bichas aqui! – Senti um outro peso caindo sobre minhas costas.

-Jesus, por que eu sempre tenho que ficar no meio?

-Porque é sanduíche de Nicholas!

-Não tem graça, Jô...

-Eu sei... – Envolveu seus braços nos corpos debaixo do dele, sem perceber, gemi.

-Opa... Quem aqui se excitou com o meu abraço?

-Cala a boca e sai de cima da gente, Joe, você é mais gordo que eu!

-Concordo com o Kevin, morri sem ar agora!

-Magoaram-me agora... Chatos... – Girou o corpo, fazendo a gravidade agir: caiu  
impiedosamente no chão, gemendo de dor.

-My God, Joe, vamos te benzer, você só se machuca! – Girei fracamente, para não cometer o mesmo ato do meu irmão, mas mesmo não querendo, o cometi, porém, minha queda não foi tão dolorida: cai em cima de Joe. Olhei a parte do seu corpo mais próxima de meus olhos, a boca. Olhei por segundos, poucos, na verdade, porque agora, Kevin me puxava para levantar.

Sensação estranha eu tive, parecia que estava sobre comando de alguém, agora mesmo. Um frio na barriga estendeu por todo o meu corpo, fazendo um nó na garganta se formar, mas não de choro, mas sim de uma coisa nova, um sentimento novo. Sentia minhas entranhas serem devoradas por este tal sentimento bizarro.  
Caí na real e meus irmãos me olhavam estranhamente. Olhei-os e dei nos ombros, nem sei o porquê, mas dei... Fui agora no guarda roupa me trocar, estava com preguiça de tomar um banho, fato, mas, amanhã de manhã eu tomava... Falando no amanhã, é neste tal dia que é o ultimo dia de aula, graças a Deus!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Um barulho enjoativo e irritante ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo o mais velho resmungar, o do meio enterrar sua cabeça no meio dos

Um barulho enjoativo e irritante ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo o mais velho resmungar, o do meio enterrar sua cabeça no meio dos travesseiros e o mais novo, que no caso sou eu, cair da cama.

-Au! – Resmunguei, ficando de quatro para poder levantar. Agora, somente de joelhos, tentava ficar de pé com a ajuda da cama. Estava sonolento demais.  
Mãos fracas passaram por debaixo do meu braço, contornando até agarrarem uma na outra na frente do meu tórax, puxou meu corpo violentamente para cima, até que, finalmente, estava de pé. Resmunguei com a voz embebedada um 'Obrigado' e o do meio concordou zumbimente com a cabeça.

Caminhei, arrastando meu pé até o banheiro, que ficava em frente ao nosso quarto e do lado do de Frank. Fechei a porta e tranquei-a.

Abaixei minha calça junto com minha cueca, esfreguei meus olhos com as mãos e liguei a agua fria do chuveiro. Entrei de uma vez, um choque térmico borbulhou entre minha pele, fazendo-me estremecer e gemer de prazer, era muito bom.

Uma mão tocou minha cintura alta, tremi. Uma respiração inexistente embalou meu pescoço, era acelerada. Algo duro encostou-se à minha bunda, inclinei meu corpo para frente, mas este alguém o seguiu, abraçando-me por tras e encostando mais ainda o 'algo' duro. Uma pulsação violenta atacou meu membro, fazendo-o começar a se endurecer. Mordi meu lábio inferior quando ouvi um sussurro:

-'Nick'

Arregalei meus olhos, era a voz de Joe! Virei bruscamente para trás esperando ver-o, mas só vi a parede branca. Esfreguei meus olhos e deixei a agua extremamente gelada correr por meu corpo nu, desenhando algo indecifrável - puro, fazendo-me relaxar e a excitação diminuir.

Ao terminar meu banho, me troquei, pondo qualquer roupa, passei meu perfume, o mesmo de sempre, sai do banheiro, desci as escadas barulhentas até chegar na porta da cozinha quando ouvi vozes:

-Por que toda a manhã você vêm aqui, heim, menina?

-Er, deve ser para não deixar vocês se perderem? O que é muito fácil, fato. São mais burros que não sei o quê.

-Zoe? – Adentrei na cozinha rindo, a mesma me olhou, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Nick, amor! – a menina loira oxigenada saltou da cadeira, quase a fazendo cair, jogou-se nos meus braços, abraçando-me fortemente. Retribui na mesma intensidade o tal abraço.

-Zoe, não mata ele antes dele conhecer a Disney... – Caçoou Kevin, enquanto, pelo que pude reparar, Joe fazia uma careta estranha.

-Larga disso Ké-ké... Você tem ciúmes porque a Zoe gosta mais de mim! – Mostrei-lhe a língua enquanto Zoe desfazia o abraço e se virava para o mais velho, ficando agora com as mãos na cintura, jogando o peso para somente uma de suas pernas finas.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem assim, Nick! – Resmungou Kevin

-Sei, mas...

-Vamos logo antes que não cheguemos a tempo para as aulas? – Questionou Zoe ironicamente

-Zoe, você parece nossa mãe, porém, você é mais linda e gostosa – Comentou inutilmente Joe.

-Joe, cala a boca! – Zoe revirou os olhos segurando a risada – Agora, vamos!

-Mas eu nem tomei meu café-da-manhã! – Resmunguei

-E daí? Quem mandou enrolar no banho...

-Como é que você... Joe!

-Desculpa maninho, mas eu não resisti – Respondeu rindo.

-Você vai me pagar por isso!

-Okay, mas eu não tenho trocado...

-Falo nada! – Joe abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Zoe foi mais rápida, cortando-o:

-Será que os senhores poderiam parar de brigar feito um casal e ir para a escola do meu lado?

Concordamos e fomos para a escola, como sempre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Bom, só pra avisar que eu não sou a autora dessa fanfic, mas é que ela não sabe postar fics aqui então me pediu pra fazer isso XD. ****Pouquíssimas pessoas lerão, mas mesmo assim, é legal postar :D**

**Espero que estejam gostando!!**

* * *

Um vento quente de verão embalou nossos corpos enquanto voltávamos para casa.

Suávamos rindo pelo fato de nunca mais precisarmos acordar cedo ou ouvir os professores chatos falar sobre não sei o quê.

-Zo, a gente vai te deixar em casa... – Comentou Joe rapidamente

-Quê?

-É, já vamos arrumar as malas, e você não vai querer saber o que eu ponho nelas...

-Não mesmo – A garota de olhos azuis cristalinos se afastou levemente de Joe.

-Então vamos te deixar na sua casa...

-Okay, chato – Riu.

Mudamos levemente o rumo em que tomávamos, chegamos em uma casa em um tom amarelado, tamanho médio de dois andares, havia um jardim maravilhoso com flores belíssimas e grama bem verde. Zoe beijou-nos a bochecha se despedindo, porém, comigo ela abraçou-me sussurrando-me:

"-Boa viagem, amor, e cuidado com os loucos".

Afastou-se de nós, deixando-nos semi-sozinhos, a mãe de Zoe abriu a porta e nos viu e acenou de longe; retribuímos educadamente. Logo viramo-nos rumo, enfim, à nossa casa.

-Mamãe, chegamos! – Berrou Kevin adentrando a sala, Joe saiu correndo para a cozinha.

-Oi, mãe – Gritei meio que atrasado, subindo as escadas para poder chegar no quarto. O rangido de tal objeto feito de degraus ecoava pela sala. Terminei de subir, correndo para o meu quarto.

Abri a porta e empurrei-a sem muita força, fazendo-a quase encostar no vão. Fui até o armário, peguei algumas – muitas – roupas e joguei tudo, sem piedade, em alguma cama. Fui até tal, inclinando de leve meu corpo para baixo, mexendo distraidamente nas roupas. Um rangido baixo passou por meus tímpanos, virei-me rapidamente e uma silhueta magra pulou em mim. Não agüentando tal peso junto com o meu, cai na cama, por cima das roupas. Uma respiração morna embalava com a minha rápida, fechei os olhos para sentir melhor o perfume de sabonete entrar por minhas narinas, senti que logo, a gravidade funcionaria, fazendo o este alguém aproximar os centímetros que restava para que nossos lábios se juntassem. Mas aconteceu exatamente o contrario do meu louco desejo. Senti um frio curto na região do meu nariz, a gravidade não funcionaria agora, abri meus olhos para ter certeza de que a pessoa realmente se afastara. **JOE**? Caralho, o Joe estava em cima de mim? Eu queria **BEIJAR** o Joe? Meu **IRMÃO**? Levantei-me rapidamente sentindo um choque em minha testa, uma dor extremamente forte tomou conta de tal.

-Puta que pariu! – Xingou uma voz e segundos depois um barulho de algo caindo ecoou pelo quarto. – Puta que pariu de novo, cara!

-Você 'tá bem? – Perguntei com as mãos na testa, girei um pouco, encarando-lhe por cima.

-Tirando a dor, acho que sim... – Resmungou.

-É serio, você precisa se benzer Jô...

-Sabemos disso, maninho. – Rimos – Mas, puta que pariu, a culpa de eu ter caído foi sua também.

-Minha? O que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Você deu uma de louco e levantou do nada. Se seu cabeção não tivesse batido no meu, eu não teria caído.

-Ah sim, a culpa é minha. Mas afinal, por que você se jogou em cima de mim?

-Porque vamos viajar daqui uma semana, maninho. Enfim, vamos conhecer a Disney, sacas? – Deu um sorriso bobo e sentou no chão.

-Mas já semana que vem? Uau, pelo menos eu posso passar essa semana com a Zoe –Sorri.

-Nick, você gosta da Zoe? – Encarou-me sério.

-Claro, ela é minha melhor amiga, Joe!

-Tem certeza que é só como amiga? – Perguntou.

-Jô, a Zoe é como se fosse a irmã que eu nunca tive. O amor que eu sinto por ela é fraternal, ela é muito especial para mim, fato. Mas é só. Ela não é daquelas meninas que deixa meu estômago com borboletas inquietas ou com as pernas bambas ou até que me deixa sem palavras. Só por eu não sentir isso que a mãe dela a deixa dormir aqui e eu dormir lá...

-Não, Nick, a tia Blondon só deixa-a dormir aqui porque o Kevin está namorando firme e nunca trairia a namorada dele e porque acha que nós dois somos gays.

-É por isso?

-É, besta! – Riu.

-Mas eu não sou gay! A tia Blondon é louca e fissurada em gays. – Ri.

-Mas você realmente parece gay, Nick.

-Pareço? – Fiz uma carinha de cachorrinho chutado.

-Sim, um gayzinho fofo – Riu.

Joe olhou-me e levantou sua mão direita, encostando-se à minha bochecha. Ele olhava nos meus olhos. Começou a acariciar minha bochecha e eu semi-serrei meus olhos. Aquilo era tão bom.

-É por isso que a tia Blondon acha que vocês são gays – Arregalei meus olhos após ouvir esta frase. O toque se desfez e olhei para a porta. Kevin estava lá, olhando-nos com o rosto risonho. – Falando serio, se vocês não fossem irmãos, eu acharia que vocês se comiam. – Riu.

-Trouxa – Xingou Joe irritado, jogando uma almofada na cara de Kevin.

-Idiota... – Devolveu a almofada – Calma, okay? Eu só atrapalhei o romance pra avisar que é a vez do Joe de ajudar a mamãe no jantar, portanto, 'vaza' daqui mano – Comentou rindo.

O do meio se levantou desajeitadamente e passou pela porta. Olhou-me com uma expressão confusa e foi-se ajudar a mamãe.

* * *

**Oooie! Desculpe a demora, mas é que tinha esquecido de postar XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado XD**

**;**

**Lola**


End file.
